1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting arrangement for mounting a pedal force servomechanism on a vehicle structure. The servomechanism includes a motor unit and a hydraulic unit that are joined as an assembly with a holding plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pedal force servomechanisms usually installed in motor vehicles are devices that include a hydraulic unit and a motor unit and are joined together as an assembly. For the attachment of such assemblies to a vehicle structure in a vehicle application, mounting systems are known that include appropriate screw connection points provided on the pedal force servomechanism, by which a connection can be made to the vehicle structure by means of fastening elements. However, the screw connection points must be located on the pedal force servomechanism in such a way that they correspond to the local structural circumstances of the particular vehicle structure. Since the local structural circumstances of the vehicle structure are for the most part different for each vehicle application, the screw connection points for the pedal force servomechanism being used must always be relocated accordingly.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide an inexpensive and easily-installed attachment arrangement for a pedal force servomechanism on a vehicle structure, wherein the pedal force servomechanism is provided with screw connection points such that the device can be screwed onto any vehicle structure of a vehicle application as an assembly, while at the same time static axial clamping of the assembled components, the hydraulic unit and the motor unit, is ensured.